postknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Relationships
Relationships, also known as Bonds, refer to gameplay interactions between the player and the various love interests in Postknight. 'Overview' In the game, the player can create bonds with some of the NPCs found in the areas such as Pompon or Griffondell. One can give gifts to these NPCs to improve their affection, and in exchange these NPCs will give a gift box. Whatever is received from the gift box depends on the level of the bond and what character is giving the gift. The level of this bond also unlocks unique dialog, becoming more friendly the stronger the bond is. The ability to give a gift to these NPCs waits on a cooldown every few hours after giving any type of gift. A level of at least three hearts will unlock the Receive option, as well as the NPCs occasionally appearing in the middle of adventure routes with free healing. The boxes contain materials related to the NPC. Fleur, for example, usually gifts plants and herbs, since she's the herbalist's daughter and participates on quests that involve collecting herbs. One can receive a gift box every 12 hours. If attempting to receive with insufficient bondage strength, then this cooldown will not occur. Important Note: There's a natural decay of affection if the player does not visit or give a gift to an NPC over a long period of time. 'Gifting' Every NPC likes to receive a certain type of gift, and just like the boxes that they give, the lore of the character can give hints of what they may like to be gifted. For example, a young gal may not like the gift of alcohol. Gifting an item that an NPC does not like will make the hearts drop significantly. Once can obtain the gifts as drops from enemies, from chests or buying it from the Merchant. However, what gift items the merchant sells also depends in what area they are trading in. For example, the White Lily can only be bought from the merchant in Pompon. The numbers in the brackets represent the amount of hearts once receives per gifting. 'Girl Gifts' Gifts given to girls increase their bond with you. You can gift a girl every 4 hours and receive a gift from them every 12 hours. At 3❤ you get more items and at 5❤ the most items. Items that give the most ❤ are bold. 'Legendary Gifts' The items showed here are only sold in Caldemount. They can also be rewarded as the last item in Gold Chests. Note: You can only have 1 of each legendary gift in your inventory. 'Memories' You can obtain a memory from each of the girls. This is a picture of an event between you and a girl. Memories are collected in the stats book under Bonds after the ❤s. 'Cherished Memories' *You can obtain a memory if you gift the legendary item the girl desires at 5❤s. *You will receive the memory Cherished By name SmartSelectImage 2017-06-09-15-21-23.png|Cherished By Magnolia SmartSelectImage 2017-06-09-15-21-46.png|Cherished By Fleur SmartSelectImage 2017-06-09-15-22-06.png|Cherished By Dahlia SmartSelectImage 2017-06-09-15-22-25.png|Cherished By Senna SmartSelectImage 2017-06-09-15-22-42.png|Cherished By Camellia SmartSelectImage 2017-06-09-15-23-01.png|Cherished By Asteria 'Event Memories' Note: You can turn off WiFi and change the time and date of your device to play missed events. 'Blossom Festival' *Special memories are obtained by gifting the girl's favorite Blossom Festival bouquet at 4-5 ❤s. *You will receive the memory Blossom Festival With name. WhatsApp Image 2017-03-06 at 1.49.27 AM.jpeg|Blossom Festival With Magnolia WhatsApp Image 2017-03-06 at 1.49.10 AM.jpeg|Blossom Festival With Fleur Dahlia Memory.jpeg|Blossom Festival With Dahlia Senna Memory.jpeg|Blossom Festival With Senna Camellia Memory .jpeg|Blossom Festival With Camellia Asteria Memory.jpeg|Blossom Festival With Asteria 'Hollow's Eve' *In the Hollow's Eve event, special memories are obtained by gifting the girl on one of the two ensembles (Witch Ensemble & Pumpkin Ensemble) that can be bought by the Traveling Merchant Leila. The girl must be at 5 ❤'s to earn the memory, though you can give her the ensemble earlier than that, and again at 5 ❤'s to earn it. *You will receive the memory Hollow's Eve With name. Magnolia.jpg|Hollow's Eve With Magnolia Fleur.jpg|Hollow's Eve With Fleur Dahlia.jpg|Hollow's Eve With Dahlia Senna.jpg|Hollow's Eve With Senna Camellia.jpg|Hollow's Eve With Camellia Asteria.jpg|Hollow's Eve With Asteria 'Christmas Event' *In the Christmas event, special memories are obtained by gifting the girl on one of the 6 Winter Items that can be bought by the Traveling Merchant Leila. The girl must be at 5 ❤'s to earn the memory, though you can give her the Winter Item earlier than that, and again at 5 ❤'s to earn it. *You will receive the memory Christmas With name. Christmas Memory 1.png|Christmas With Magnolia Christmas Memory 2.png|Christmas With Fleur Christmas Memory 3.png|Christmas With Dahlia Christmas Memory 4.png|Christmas With Senna Christmas Memory 5.png|Christmas With Camellia Christmas Memory 6.png|Christmas With Asteria 'Pet Gifts' After buying any pet you can name it. They use the same relationship system as girls, but here you feed them. They prefer food or edible items, if you give them something else they will not like it, but you can try immediately again. Items that give the most ❤ are in bold '''(the local purple food in the stores). You receive a gift from pets every 6 hours. At 3❤s you will get a silver chest with 3 items and 5❤s a gold chest with 4 items. The last item in a gold chest can be a '''legendary gift. *Note: The Wild Piff and the Cricle are the hardest to reach 5 hearts. The local food is rare if you don't buy equipment. Category:Features